


So What You Wanna Do?

by j_gabrielle



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Happy, M/M, PWP, Post MI5, These Two Woobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to have to be quiet." Ethan says, punctuating each word with messy kisses bitten into the crease between Benji's thigh and groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What You Wanna Do?

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual sex described in this fic, but the Explicit rating is for precautions.

Benji's fingers twist, turn in a desperate act for an anchor. Ragged breaths fill the small bunk they both share. It's too hot. Too much all at once. 

He aches all over in all the best ways, legs spread to accommodate Ethan between them. His knees are hooked over the width of strong shoulders, toes curl, crackling in pleasure.

"You're going to ha"You're going to have to be quiet." Ethan says, punctuating each word with messy kisses bitten into the crease between Benji's thigh and groin.ve to be quiet." Ethan says, punctuating each word with messy kisses bitten into the crease between Benji's thigh and groin.

Spitefully, Benji props himself up on his elbows, looking straight into Ethan's eyes and parting his lips to groan long and deep. There would have been no mistaking the deeds they are up to here in the cocoon of their bunk.

"Or not." Ethan smiles, playfully wrapping his lips around the head of Benji's leaking cock, suckling before pulling off with an audible pop.

Benji throws himself back onto the pillows. "Ethan..." He growls, panting. "Ethan Hunt, I swear to any deity still listening in, if you don't do something in the next 30 seconds-"

At that, Ethan pushes himself up over Benji. The act folds him in half, his ears almost touching his knees. "We don't have any lube." Ethan announces. 

Benji clenches his jaw, moving his h "What happened to our emergency supply?"

"We used in London. Remember?"

Relaxing just a fraction, Benji opens his eyes, looking up at Ethan. "Oh, yes." He purrs. 

Ethan chuckles at that. Leaning down, he meets their lips sweetly. Benji responds hungrily.

"Another time then." Benji sighs ruefully when they part. 

"That may be sooner than you think." Ethan says, carefully pushing Benji's legs off his shoulders. Rubbing his hands over the flesh of Benji's thighs, he slides them over to grip at the jut of his hips.

"How so?" Benji asks, breath stuttering when Ethan wraps a calloused hand around their erections. His hips thrust shallowly, seeking Ethan's skin. 

Ethan obliges. Pressing his lips to the skin of Benji's throat, he marks him. 

They don't speak. The only thing in the stuffy air of the bunk and the room is the creaking of the bed, the gentle timed thuds of it hitting the wall.

Soon, there is only silence, punctuated by twin strangled gasps. And then the soft murmurings of voices too indistinct to make out what is being said. 

"Ethan, what did you mean when you said that it may be sooner than I think? What's going to happen sooner than I think?"

To that, he receives no immediate reply. Ethan pulls himself away, walking to the little basin of water in the corner by the window. 

Benji sighs, blinking up at the bottom of the top bunk. He hears the sound of water being wrung from a hand towel. Footsteps then recede back to the bunk, and he feels the cool smoothness of metal being pressed into the palm of his hand.

"Because of this." Ethan says, climbing back into bed next to him. Benji lifts his hand to his eye-level. It was a key.

Propping himself up, he gapes. "Ethan. What is this?"

"I'd think that it was obvious." Ethan replies, smiling wryly. Gently, he wiped down the lines of Benji's body. 

"Ethan, please tell me if I am wrong," Benji starts carefully. "But are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I'm asking you to come with me. This... Doesn't have to be forever, but I just want you to know that if it is, I think it'd be great. I think you complete me." He smiles.

Benji scoffs, sitting up. "You're so lame." Reaching up and settling his hand on the curve of Ethan's jawline, he tucks a stray lock of brown hair over his ear. "You already know my answer, but do you want to hear it nonetheless?"

Ethan smiles, wrapping his palm at Benji's nape, pulling close.

"Yes, you dolt. But I demand a room for my Xbox."

"Deal."

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 6 in the morning. Apologies for the mistakes.


End file.
